SamAndCatMeetVince
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Lola comes to visit Sam & Cat and introduces her husband Vince.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam I'm home from Nozu." Cat said.

"Did you have fun?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well that's good." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said as she opens the door and sees Lola.

"Hi Tori. Why'd you dye your hair black." Cat said.

"I'm not Tori. I'm Lola. "Lola said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"I dyed my hair so people can stop confusing me for her." Lola said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Hi Sam." Lola said.

"Sup Lola." Sam said.

"So what are you doing here, Lola?" Cat said.

"I just wanted to visit. I also want you to meet my husband." Lola said as her husband walks in.

"Hi." Vince Blake said.

(Cheer Applause)

"When did you get married?" Sam said.

"A couple years after I graduated from Pacific Coast Academy." Lola said.

"When did you graduate?" Cat said.

"Back in 2008." Vince said.

"We got married in 2010." Vince said.

"You guys have been married for almost 10 years?" Sam said.

"Yep." Lola said.

"Nice." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Does Tori know you're married?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"She was at our wedding. We got married before she joined Hollywood Arts High School." Vince said.

"Oh okay." Cat said.

(Dice walk in)

"Hey Sam. Hey Cat I'm home from Wisconsin." Dice said.

"Hi Dice." Cat said.

"Who's the kid and why does he have great hair?" Lola said.

"Dice this is Tori's cousin Lola and her husband Vince. Lola, Vince this is our neighbor Dice." Cat said.

"Hi." Dice said.

"Hello." Lola said.

"Sup. Did anyone tell you that you have nice hair?" Vince said.

"All the time.." Dice said.

"Why did your parents name you Dice?" Lola said.

"My mom named me Diceneo Jay Corleone but I go by Dice to make it easier." Dice said.

"What about your dad?" Vince said.

"I don't have a dad. He died when I was young." Dice said.

"Oh." Lola said.

"Your dad really died when you were younger?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"Well sorry." Cat said.

"You're not the only ones without a missing dad Dice. Freddie and I don't have a dad either. My dad left me, my mom, and Melanie. I don't know about Freddie. Also Carly and Spencer has a missing mom." Sam said.

"Really?" Dice said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Well sorry for your loss." Vince said.

"Yeah sorry Dice." Lola said.

"It's fine." Dice said.

Chapter 3

"You guys want to watch TV?" Sam said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Okay." Dice said.

"Alright." Lola said.

"Yes." Vince said.

(Sam puts on the TV and puts the channel to Game Shakers according to the theme song)

"Oh Game Shakers." Lola said.

"I'm very pissed that show ended on a cliffhanger." Vince said.

"Same." Cat said.

"Why do all good shows have to end? Especially on a fucking cliffhanger." Sam said.

"Right." Dice said.

"I hate it when shows end on big cliffhangers. This show should have gotten a fourth season." Lola said.

"Yeah it should." Vince said.

"I'm putting on a different network." Sam said putting on Stuck in the Middle (according to the theme).

"I love Stuck in the Middle." Cat said.

"Why do they have the character Harley break the fourth wall by speaking to the viewers?" Dice said.

"Maybe that's what the show's about. I mean she's the middle child." Dice said.

"That's why it's called Stuck in the Middle." Vince said.

"Because Harley is Stuck in the Middle." Lola said.

"I'm sad this show had to end." Cat said.

"Hopefully they'll make a spin off." Vince said.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"I doubt it. The network this show is on sucks ass." Sam said.

"You make a good point Sam." Lola said.

"Thank you Lola." Sam said.

"They cancelled a lot of great shows." Cat said.

"Yeah." Vince said.

Chapter 4

"I'm hungry. You guys want to go to Bots?" Sam said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Okay." Dice said.

"What's Bots?" Vince said.

"A restaurant that's down by the beach." Sam said.

"The waiters are robots." Cat said.

"Oh well let's go." Vince said.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry." Lola said.

"Well let's go." Sam said.

(Scene transitions to Bots)

"Wow this is a cool restaurant." Vince said.

"Check it out. You can order anything you want off this PearPad." Sam said.

"Really?" Lola said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"I'll have a double plain bacon cheeseburger with fries." Vince said.

"I'll have chicken fingers." Lola said.

"I'll have a grilled cheese and fries." Dice said.

"I'll have a plain cheeseburger and fries." Cat said.

"And I'll have a triple bacon cheeseburger with fries." Sam said.

"What can we do for drinks?" Vince said.

"Let's all get Cola." Sam said.

"Our food will be here in 20 minutes." Dice said.

"That's not too long." Cat said.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"It's cool that there's a restaurant by the beach." Vince said.

"Now once people get done swimming, they can come here for lunch/dinner." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

Chapter 5

(Tandy comes with their food)

"Here are your foods." Tandy said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Thank you." Dice said.

"Thanks." Lola said.

"Thank you." Vince said.

"Thank you Tandy." Cat said.

"Enjoy your food." Tandy said.

(Bungle comes with their drinks)

"Here's your drinks." Bungle said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Thanks." Dice said.

"Thank you." Lola said.

"Thanks." Vince said.

"Enjoy your meal." Bungle said.

"We will." Cat said.

"These burgers are good." Vince said.

"I know right." Sam said.

"I like these chicken fingers." Lola said.

"The food here is good." Sam said.

"We come here all the time." Dice said.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I get done with school I come here for dinner." Cat said.

"Nice. Lola we should come here for dinner night." Vince said.

"Yeah we should.

"Where do you guys live again?" Sam said.

"We did live in Massachusetts because that's where Pacific Coast Academy is, then we went to San Francisco for college, but now we live in Fresno." Lola said.

"Nice." Sam said.

(Once they finish their food, Tandy comes with the bill)

"Here's your check." Tandy said.

"Only $30. That's not too bad." Sam said as Cat is taking out $30.

"Here's your money." Cat said.

"Thank you." Tandy said.

"You guys ready to go?" Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"Sure." Lola said.

"Yes." Vince said.

"Alright let's go." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Well that was fun." Lola said.

"Yeah." Vince said.

"Glad you had a fun time." Sam said.

"Thanks." Vince said.

"Well Vince and I are going to go. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Dice." Lola said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"See ya." Dice said.

"Goodbye." Vince said.

"Lola's husband looked cool." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Why is Lola's hair different than Tori's?" Dice said.

"So people can stop mistaking Lola for Tori." Sam said.

"Oh since they look alike." Dice said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What do we do now?" Dice said.

"Watch TV?" Sam said.

"Yes." Dice said.

"Yeah." Cat said as Sam puts on All That.

"This is a good show. I'm glad they brought it back." Cat said.

"Yeah me too." Dice said.

"Me three." Sam said.


End file.
